How It Goes
by K.Krum
Summary: Snape and Lily 7th year and what could have happened between them and when lily went to james. . .yeah it might be over used plot but its still good


**(A/N) Well, well, well, look at what I did! A boy/girl story. Lol, wow, will wonders never end. Oh well, on with the warnings and what not... (_Note from the beta: OMG. It's… the devils work…a straight fanfic! Ahhh! is writing her own straight fic heh_…)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will, no matter how much I want to, hehe. (_Note from beta:I thought you owned the physical being of Lupin._) ... good point, ok other then that i dont own nothing lol**

**Summary: Ok, yeah, I was talking about this with my buddy Jade/Luna, and this got stuck in my mind and I couldn't leave it till I wrote it.**

**-this is a ONESHOT-**

**Seventh year Snape likes Lily, it kind of goes about the way of if Snape did have a thing for Lily and if she possibly could have liked him back. This is my way of how it went and ended. Lol and I haven't read any Snape/Lily stories but I bet this is an over used plot, so oh well, here's my spin lol... and its probably the same as others but eh. lol**

* * *

- 

Severus walked into the potions class, keeping his head down as he passed those stupid Gryffindors, ignoring the comments of stupidity coming from the boys. Well, two particular ones. Though the other two didn't do much to stop the taunting. The dark haired Slytherin took a seat at the front of the class, keeping his attention on the desktop. His attention was pulled from the wood by noises coming from behind him. He only listened.

"Oh come on Evans, you know you want to," the brunette asked the red headed girl with a smirk.

"For the last time Potter, no," Evens snapped and headed to the front of the class.

"Oh now come on, your not going to sit with him are you?" Came the astonished question.

She ignored him. That's when Severus noticed she was standing next to the open seat next to him. "Do you mind?" She asked softly, smiling a little.

He looked at her for a moment then shrugged. "If you must."

"Thank you." She smiled and scooted into the seat. "He makes me so mad sometimes." She muttered under her breath.

Snape tuned to look at the boy that had offended her. Potter was glaring at Snape. Severus couldn't help but smirk, and scoot a little closer to the red head, and watch his enemy get angrier. Lily pulled her books out and turned to Snape. "So how are you?"

He was taken back by the question. "Fine, though I don't see why you would care."

She shrugged a little. "I don't know, why wouldn't I?" He was going to say something back but the professor entered calling the start of class. By the end of the lesson, Lily packed up her things quickly. "See you around Severus."

The dark haired boy looked to her. "Right."

She smiled then turned out and left the class. He watched her leave then turned back to his bag and finished putting his last thing away. When he got out of the classroom, he was met by a rather angry Potter.

"Stay away from her Snivellus," James ordered as he pushed Snape into the wall.

"She was the one that came over to me," Severus said smartly. "I can't help it if you can't keep your 'girlfriend' in line." James pulled his wand out of his robes, but before he could curse the boy-

"James Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Evans' green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" James grinned, pocketing his wand. She was quiet, mouth set in a line, staring down Potter. His three friends were standing off on the other side of the corridor making inane comments about the sky as if they were the only ones in the hall.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She took on a smart tone.

"I thought you weren't going to help him out after he called you 'that' last year." James couldn't help but quip back.

"Well, HE hasn't called me that since, but YOU'RE still harassing him nonstop and I'm sick of it," Lily snapped. "Now let him go." James frowned and let the Slytherin loose.

Severus moved away from Potter, glaring as he backed away from him, "You'll get yours, Potter."

Lily pulled at the back of Snape's robes, getting the boys attention. "Come on Severus."

"He's lucky Evans was around," Black stated, unnecessarily loud.

Severus made a move, but Lily grabbed his arm, pulling him with her down the hall. "Yeah, but she won't be around all the time," James said as he watched Lily walk off with Snape.

"What's your deal Evans?" Snape snapped.

"Well, I knew something like that was going to happen when I sat next to you, and I didn't want you to get hurt cause of it." Lily smiled ignoring his snappish tone.

"It _was_ rather nice." He couldn't help but grin a little.

"What was?" She asked, pulling a piece of hair from her face.

"The look on Potter's face when you sat by me in class." Snape grinned, looking to the girl.

"Yeah, he is so arrogant, he keeps asking me out, and it doesn't matter how many times I tell him no. He just keeps it up." She frowned shaking her head.

Severus frowned too. He didn't want to hear about her and Potter. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked around the grounds. As the two were walking they earned a few odd stares, and whispering from a particular group of girls caught Severus' attention.

"Why are you still walking with me?" He asked the red head.

"I don't know, you don't seem so bad when you're away from everyone." The girl smiled. "And I don't feel like I have to keep talking when I'm around you."

He looked down at the ground, just nodding a little. "Well if you haven't noticed, but you walking around with me seems to be getting you a bit of attention."

"Oh, well, those silly girls always need something to talk about. It'll be something else tomorrow." Lily laughed a little. "I don't care, let them talk. I don't listen to them anyway."

Snape looked at her slightly shocked. He didn't expect her to not care. Severus didn't really expect to like being around the girl as much as he was, but she had a calming presence around her. He didn't feel as lonely. He always knew he had a crush on the girl, but he never thought much about it. He knew she would never fall for him, and with that stupid Potter boy always after her, the idiot was nothing if not persistent.

-

The next few weeks the two of them hung out together after school and sometimes after lunch. Snape had to admit he wished she would leave him alone. It wasn't because he didn't like her around, it was the complete opposite. He was growing fond of the red head, and that was why he wanted her to leave him be. The crush he'd had for Lily had been turning into something else. Something more involved and he knew it was going to do nothing but cause him more pain.

After classes one day, down by the lake, the two of them sat. It was getting warmer, meaning the school year was ending soon. Lily was thumbing through a book, Severus watching her out of the corner of his eye. Her red hair fell over her shoulders as her head was bowed to the book. Her skin looked so smooth. It wasn't the pale white he was, but had a glow that came through. He didn'turn away when she looked at him smiling, her eyes, those green gems, those had to be his favourite feature about her. He could look at them for hours.

"Is something the matter Severus?" She asked, her smile falling a little.

He didn't realize it, but he was staring at her. He turned his head, looking out at the water.

"Nothing. Well, what are you doing still hanging out with me?"

"Do you not want me to?" Lily asked, frowning, looking from the dark haired boy.

"I just think it would be best if you stopped hanging around me," he said quietly.

"Why, has James said anything to you?" Her voice took on a threatening tone.

He shook his head. "No."

"Then why? I thought you liked hanging out with me." She was frowning again.

"I do, its just," he paused, knowing he just had to do it. "I just don't want to hang out with you any more, just leave me alone." He took on a snappish tone.

She made a few attempts say something, but could only stand and walk away. He watched her walk away from him and he could have sworn she wiped her eyes. He was angry, fists clenched in the grass. All he could do was yell at himself mentally for making her cry. He just couldn't have hadthat going on. He needed to get her away from him. She was distracting, and he knew if she only hung around longer then his feelings would have become more of a problem. He gathered his things and stood up, heading to the castle. As he walked, he continued to think. He did like the company though. It was a nice change to the isolation he was always in. Severus looked around. As he walked he saw little things here and there that either remindedhim of Evens, and now walking alone across the field it hit him. He was in love with Lily.

-

The next few days he kept his distance from Lily, though he did watch her from time to time. She did give him a sad look when she caught Severus watching her once. From the looks of it, Lily seemed to be apart of the Marauders now and James looked like the happiest fool in the world. This pissed Severus off. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. She never used to hang out with those fools willingly. After the final class of the day, he decided to approach her during one of the few times James wasn't hanging on her.

"Lily," he said quietly. She turned to him, not saying anything, so he continued. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and pulled him around the corner so James wouldn't see them talking.

"What is it?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"What's going on between you and Potter?" He asked sharply.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," she snapped, "But if you must know I'm dating him."

Severus felt his heart drop. "I see."

"I don't see why it matters to you anyway, you wanted to be alone." Lily's voice dropped sadly.

"I know, it's fine it's not like I had a chance anyway." Snape's voice was low.

"What do you mean?" Lily was staring at the boy now.

"I realized something after I told you to leave me be..." He couldn't say it. Not to her face.

She bit her lip. "Severus, I care for you too, but…" She cupped the side of his face with her hand. "I'm with James now, and I do love him."

Snape tried to pull from her hand, but she brought the other up, keeping his face to hers. "I don't want to hear this."

"I know you don't, but I did love you too. Maybe not on the same level, but it could have grown into something, but you had to push me away," she said sadly, meeting his dark eyes with hers.

"I wish I didn't," was his sad reply.

A quiet fell between them then she stood on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his. He was shocked by the action but after she didn't pull away he came to, and wrapped his arms around her and didn't push any farther. He was just enjoying the soft feel of her lips on his. She pulled from him after a moment but didn't move from him, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned his check on her head, catching the scent of her hair, and kept his arms around her, not quite ready to let her go.

After what seemed like an eternity she pulled from him. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

"No don't," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I'll always care for you Lily." Lilly smiled sadly, touching his cheek.

"Lily, where did you go?" James called.

"You better get back to your _boyfriend_." Snape put as much malice as he could into the last word.

Evans smiled lightly. "Yes, I should." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked off around the corner.

"Oh there you are Evans." James' voice was happy and Snape hated him for it. He hit the stone wall with the side of his fist.

"You'll get yours, Potter," Snape growled as he looked around the corner, watching Potter walk away with his arm around Lily.

* * *

- 

**(A/N) So how was it? Short huh? Oh well, first go at a boy/girl, let alone a Snape/Lily, so forgive me if it seemed a bit off. Lol well let me know, I love reviews! I need them. It's like my crack or something, lol. Ok yeah, ta ta till later, children.**

**and thank you to my lovely beta Jade/Luna it was a lovely christmas present ;P**


End file.
